Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to entertainment systems, and more specifically to techniques for automating control of electronic devices within an augmented reality environment based on detected user poses and speech.
Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics technology has come a long way since video games were first developed. Relatively inexpensive 3D graphics engines now provide nearly photo-realistic interactive game play on hand-held video game, home video game and personal computer hardware platforms costing only a few hundred dollars. These video game systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or, in the case of a hand-held video game platform, an integrated controller. A user interacts with the controller to send commands or other instructions to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may include a joystick and buttons operated by the user.
While video games allow the user to interact directly with the video game system, such interactions primarily influence the graphical depiction shown on the video game device (or on a connected display), and rarely influence any other objects outside of the virtual world. That is, a user may specify an input to the video game system, indicating that the user's avatar should perform a jump action, and in response the video game system could display the user's avatar jumping. However, such interactions are typically limited to the virtual world, and any interactions outside the virtual world are limited (e.g., a hand-held gaming device could vibrate when certain actions occur).
Modern technologies such as augmented reality devices enable game developers to create games that exist outside of traditional video game platforms (e.g., where the virtual world is solely output through a display device). Using such technologies, virtual characters and other virtual objects can be made to appear as if they are present within the physical world. In such augmented reality experiences, it is generally preferable for the virtual character to be rendered with realistic dimensions and positioning, in order to enhance the illusion that the characters are truly present within the physical world.